


Deaf, Blind and Dumb

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Deaf, Deaf Character, Multi, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots of the life of Feliciano Vargas- A young man considered ignorant and stupid by everyone on a regular basis, on his daily life caring for his disabled boyfriends. Chapters will be centric on a different member of the trio each time. <br/>(Just Feli being a caretaker for Ludwig, who is blind with a service dog, and Kiku, who is deaf and uses sign language) GERITAPAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just need some Geritapan in my life. In this series, Kiku was born deaf and has learned to use sign language fluently. Ludwig lost his sight when he was a teenager, so he can still remember some sights.

Saying Feliciano was stupid was a HUGE exaggeration. 

Sure, he may have been terrible at studying in school, was oblivious to situations and often cowered at the smallest of things, nobody in this world could be as dedicated and smart as he was. Or at least, Ludwig thought. Living with a disability was always a challenge for Ludwig. He wasn't born blind. There were days he wished he DIDN'T enter the car his drunken brother was driving on Oktoberfest; He wished his drunken self was SMARTER than that. There has always been times Ludwig wished he hadn't lived. Because listening to the doctor with a bandage over his eyes explaining that he could never see again made him feel like the world had ended. 

Somehow, he pushed through. And in all honesty, being blind wasn't as difficult as he thought. He was assigned a caretaker. Feliciano Vargas. Granted, a very silly caretaker, but a caretaker nevertheless. Together, he and Feliciano bonded through the trails that came with his unfortunate circumstance. Over time, friendship became love. For months, Ludwig and Feliciano lived in a home modified for Ludwig with railings and different flooring in each room so Ludwig could get through the house easily with his cane and with his service dog, Berlitz. 

Then Kiku arrived. Ah. Kiku. Not much was known about him, frankly because he was deaf and could only communicate through sign language. Feliciano knew how to care for the hearing impaired too. And since nobody else was offering...

2 residents became 3. 

Naturally, Ludwig was unneasy about having another person living with him other than Feliciano. Especially when all he could hear is soft footsteps and shallow breathing from the other. There had been many times he accidentally crashed into the newcomer. Ludwig simply couldn't trust the man. 

"Luddy~ You need to sit down and have a conversation with him! Kiku is sitting on the table right now, waiting for you to say something!" Feliciano whined, grabbing Ludwig's arm. Ludwig flinched at the contact and kept his distance. 

"Nein. He can't hear me. We've crashed into each other many times. This just won't work, Feli. I can't see him or anything he's saying" He muttered back. In all honesty, Ludwig was perfectly aware he was acting like a stubborn child when it came to speaking to Kiku. 

Feliciano pouted and squeezed Ludwig's hand. "Luddy....please. I'm here for you and I'll use my sign language like a transmitter for you. Please, please try to be friends with Kiku! I know he's quiet but he's a very interesting person! Say something"

Ludwig hesitated for a long while. He could practically hear Feliciano's look of disapproval. 

"Uh...Hallo, Kiku"

Feliciano abruptly let go of Ludwig's hand. Ludwig could hear some flapping sounds and the occasional brushing of skin for a few moments. 

"Hello Ludwig. Although we have already met, I'm Kiku" - Said Feliciano.

Ludwig shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "Erm....So....how did you end up deaf?"

Feliciano shot Ludwig a disapproving glance, but remembered Ludwig couldn't see and dropped it instantly. 

"I was born deaf. I was irresponsible as a child and was diagnosed at age 3. Feliciano has told me many things about you"

He gave Kiku a look of interest with his dull blue eyes. "What has he said?"

A few more moments of silence. 

"That you are blind and that you cannot trust me because you cannot see me" Feliciano repeated gently. 

Ludwig hesitated with an embarrassed blush on his face. "May I touch your face, Kiku? I think I can trust you more if I can feel you" 

After Feliciano had finished flapping his hands around in gestures only Kiku could read, Kiku's cheeks began to burn dramatically. Feliciano smiled at the sight. 

"Yes, you may" 

Ludwig moved his hands and blindly fondled the air for a face. Feliciano had to hold him by the wrists and place them on Kiku's face. "Gentle, Luddy, gentle" 

Ludwig's eyebrows creased in curiousity and concentration as he felt around Kiku's face. Very soft, tidy hair. Prominent cheekbones. A small nose and a small mouth. Ludwig's hand moved under Kiku's jaw and gently felt under the lower jaw, prompting Kiku's blush to get even worse. 

Eventually, Ludwig pulled his hands away and smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, Kiku. You have a very well sculpted face. Lovely cheekbones" 

Feliciano repeated the message and Kiku simply nodded. 

"There, you see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Feliciano hummed, kissing Ludwig on the cheek. Ludwig blushed a little and tried to kiss Feliciano back, failing miserably and grumbling for a moment when he realized he accidentally kissed the air instead. "Luddy, whenever you need to talk to Kiku, tell me, si?" 

Ludwig gave a determined nod and tried to look in Kiku's direction to the best of his ability. "I hope we can become friends" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want a reference to what I was following by for this chapter, I was using this- https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b5/International_Morse_Code.svg/315px-International_Morse_Code.svg.png

The first few weeks upon moving in with Feliciano and Ludwig was....awkward to say the least. Kiku had been informed by Feliciano that he had a boyfriend and that he too has a disability. What he wasn't expecting was that disability to be blindness. He and Ludwig bumped into each other and left Kiku feeling flustered with a crush on Ludwig. 

Literally bumped into each other. 

Feliciano hadn't mentioned anything else other than the fact that his boyfriend existed and that he was in the house somewhere. It was Kiku's first day and he wasn't exactly ready to be in the house with someone he couldn't communicate with let alone even met. Feliciano insisted that it was fine, that 'Luddy won't mind. I'll introduce you two properly when I get back!' and left them in the house alone as he went food shopping. 

Kiku decided staying in his new room for now was the best option than staying outside and probably scaring Ludwig half to death. On his journey back, Kiku gingerly decided that a trip to the kitchen for a snack wouldn't be a bad idea if he was going to hole up in his room for the next hour. What a perfectly awful time to walk to the kitchen. Ludwig was carrying a bowl of cereal while turning a corner with his cane when before he knew it he had collided with Kiku. 

The roommates tumbled to the floor, surrounded by broken glass and milk. 

"WAS IST DAS?! FELI? IS THAT YOU?"

Ludwig seemed distressed judging by the way he looked. His facial expressions alone was enough to tell Kiku that he was yelling. Then again, he couldn't hear anything. Probably for the better. Ludwig abruptly stood up and stumbled backwards into the wall after stepping on the shards of a now broken bowl. To make matters worse, the milk made him slip and tumble on the ground once more. 

Kiku wished he could communicate with Ludwig. The man looked terrified. Did Feliciano even tell him he would be moving in today?!

The blind man stumbled to find his cane, his lips seemed to be spitting out unheard curses as he blindly fumbled around for his trusty cane. Kiku shakily picked up the cane and handed it to Ludwig, who promptly grabbed it and started to beat Kiku with it violently. 

"Feli this is not funny! Say something so I know it's you!"

Silently, Kiku slipped away from Ludwig's beatings and walked to the table. Ludwig meanwhile was clutching his bleeding foot in pain, feeling the bits of glass that had sunken in and pulling them out. He paused instantly when he heard a series of tapping sounds against the wood of his dining room table.

In his time, Kiku had studied many ways to communicate since he was born with his disability. Writing, sign language, even blinking! But...Ludwig was blind. This set him at a disadvantage. Until he thought about his blinking method once more. Blinking in Morse was one way he could communicate. If he just made a sound, maybe Ludwig would understand too. He blinked once, then tapped his finger on the table, remembering how it worked. 

For each unit, Kiku made a simple tap of his finger. For every dash, he would slap his hand down. 

Tap slap tap tap  tap tap slap   slap tap tap   tap slap slap   tap slap slap  tap tap  slap slap tap.  _Ludwig_

The noise was catching Ludwig's attention. It looked like he knew what was going on, as his face scrunched up in confusion suddenly became one of understanding. He shakily stood up as Kiku awkwardly tried to explain everything through the bizaare method of communication. 

Kiku jumped when Ludwig suddenly walked to the source of the noise and started slapping his palms down. 

Slap tap slap   tap tap   slap tap tap   tap tap slap,   tap tap   tap tap tap tap  tap slap  tap tap tap slap  tap  slap slap tap  tap slap tap tap  tap slap   tap tap tap  tap tap tap  tap tap  slap tap  slap slap  slap tap slap slap  tap tap slap tap  slap slap slap  slap slap slap  slap. tap slap slap tap  tap slap tap tap  tap   tap slap  tap tap tap  tap  tap tap tap tap  tap  tap slap tap tap   tap slap slap tap.   _Kiku, I have glass in my foot. Please help._

As Kiku was responding, the door suddenly opened with a very confused Feliciano with hulking bags of shopping. He looked down at the mess, then to Ludwig's bleeding foot, then to Kiku who was doing nothing but randomly slapping and tapping his fingers and hands on the table while Ludwig was listening intently. 

Feliciano wouldn't deny he was confused as to what his disabled roommates got up to whenever he left the house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Feliciano must be so confused


End file.
